Our Complicated Life
by nessh
Summary: aku seorang Weasley, dia seorang Malfoy. mereka bilang itu membuat kami tidak bisa bersama. mereka salah. HPHG DMGW RWLL.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. And maybe several OC's.**

* * *

**Our Complicated Life**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

Ginny Weasley menghela nafas. Ia berdiri di balkon yang menghadap ke halaman Potter Manor, menikmati angin musim panas yang membuat rambut merah panjangnya yang digerai bebas bergerak mengikuti irama angin. Gaun biru panjang yang melekat di tubuhnya mulai terasa menyesakkan. Ginny ingin sekali pulang, mengganti gaunnya dengan sepasang baju tidur, menghapus _make up _di wajahnya dan tidur. Tapi Ginny, sebagai _Maid of Honor, _tidak bisa pulang begitu saja sampai pesta selesai.

Ginny memutar tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pembatas balkon, melihat ke dalam ruangan. _Ballroom _di Potter Manor _sangat _besar. Ginny tidak terkejut saat Harry mengajaknya ke Potter Manor pertama kali, dia tahu Harry _sangat _kaya. Di tengah _ballroom, _terdapat banyak pasangan yang sedang berdansa mengikuti irama _band _yang memainkan lagu lambat.

Lalu Ginny menangkap seseorang melihat kearahnya dari seberang lantai dansa. Sepasang mata kelabu yang dingin dan tajam. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, ia menyimpan gelas _wine _ke meja disampingnya dan berjalan menyebrangi lantai dansa, menuju Ginny. Ginny berdiri tegak saat pria itu hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya.

"Malam yang cerah, benar Weasley?" Draco Malfoy berkata sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Benar. Aku tidak tahu kau datang, Draco." Ginny mengucapkan nama depan Draco perlahan.

Draco terlihat sedikit kaget, tapi dia dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya. "Potter mengundangku. Aku curiga sebenarnya Granger yang mengundangku. Potter dan Weasel masih kurang begitu—_fond _denganku."

Ginny mengangkat alis kirinya. Itu tidak aneh. Harry dan Ron memang masih tidak begitu menyukai Draco walau dia sudah terbukti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Selain menjadi Pelahap Maut. Namun setelah melewati beberapa sidang di Wizengamot, Draco dinyatakan tidak bersalah sementara Lucius Malfoy menerima ciuman dari dementor dan Narcissa berada di Azkaban selama setahun. Setelah itu, Draco menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Dia kembali ke Hogwarts dan bekerja di Departemen Pertahanan Sihir bersama Hermione, Harry tidak menyukai itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau ada didalam, bersama keluargamu." Tanya Draco lagi.

"Aku bosan. Dan didalam sana terlalu banyak orang." Ginny mengangkat bahu, ia kembali memandang halaman Potter Manor, tepat ke air mancur yang berada di tengah halaman. "Aku suka disini. Tenang. Lagipula bulan malam ini sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

Draco berdiri di samping Ginny dengan jarak yang cukup nyaman di antara mereka, tidak terlalu jauh ataupun terlalu dekat. Keduanya diam, memandangi langit dan menikmati alunan musik di telinga mereka.

"Weasley?" panggil Draco setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Ginny."

"Apa?" Draco menoleh pada Ginny, ia menangkap Ginny sudah menatapnya.

"Panggil aku Ginny. Ada lebih dari sepuluh Weasley di dalam sana," Ginny menggerakan kepalanya ke arah _ballroom. _"Semua Weasley itu akan menoleh padamu jika kau memanggilku Weasley. Jadi panggil aku Ginny."

Lalu Draco melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Ginny lihat. Draco tertawa. Bukan tawa lepas yang biasa Ron lakukan, namun tawa yang pelan dan dalam. Ginny tersenyum, tawa Draco terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya.

"Oke, _Ginny_," Draco kini bersandar di pembatas Draco, sisa tawanya masih terlihat di wajah pucatnya. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Disini?"

"Ya. Di dalam terlalu ramai dan panas." Draco mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, kau mau?"

Ginny tersenyum, "Tentu."

Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Ginny, yang menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka berjalan ke tengah balkon. Lalu tangan kanan Draco turun ke pinggang Ginny dan tangan kiri Ginny berada di bahu kanan Draco, tangan mereka yang lain masih bertautan. Perlahan, Draco membimbing Ginny bergerak. Mereka berdansa sambil berbincang. Ginny menceritakan apapun yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari belakangan mulai dari; Ron yang lupa mengambil cincin Harry dan Hermione, Teddy Lupin yang tidak sengaja mengotori gaun Hermione satu jam sebelum upacara pernikahan, lalu bagaimana Molly Weasley mulai menekannya untuk mencari pacar baru. Draco mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali memberikan komentar atau tertawa saat mendengar cerita Ginny. Namun Draco sendiri tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya bercerita tentang kelahiran putra sahabatnya, Theodore Nott dengan (_surprise, surprise_) Parvati Patil.

"Hey!"

Draco dan Ginny berhenti bergerak. Mereka baru menyadari posisi mereka yang _sangat _dekat. Kedua tangan Draco mengalung di pinggang Ginny dan kedua tangan Ginny di leher Draco. Ginny bersandar di bahu Draco dan Draco menempelkan pipinya di sisi kepala Ginny. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Percy Weasley berdiri di mulut pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan _ballroom_. Percy tidak terlihat senang.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari adikku Malfoy!" Percy berjalan dengan cepat dan menarik Ginny ke belakang punggungnya.

Ginny memekik dan hampir terjatuh. Percy dapat dibilang melempar Ginny ke belakangnya. Draco terlihat terkejut, dia refleks maju dan mengulurkan tangannya, seperti akan menangkap Ginny, namun Percy berada di antaranya dan Ginny.

Di belakang mereka, band berhenti bermain dan orang-orang mulai berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, termasuk Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang sama-sama terlihat bingung seperti mayoritas orang yang ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Percy?" tanya Ginny. Sebelumnya, dia sangat menikmati dansanya dengan Draco. Kemudian Percy datang dan merusak semuanya.

Percy tidak mengidahkan pertanyaan Ginny. Dia menatap lurus pada Draco. "Jauhi adikku, kau dengar aku? Lain kali aku melihatmu menyentuh adikku, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Sepanjang ingatanku, Ginny sudah dewasa. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan dan kau tidak bisa memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Ginny lakukan." Sahut Draco tenang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ginny berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darimu, Malfoy." Desis Percy.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, "Oh? Dan kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Ginny lebih baik dari Ginny sendiri?"

"Aku tahu dia tidak berhak mendapatkan Pelahap Maut sepertimu."

Ginny bisa melihat mata Draco menggelap, ekspresi tenangnya perlahan menghilang. Dalam sekejap Draco mendorong Percy sampai punggungnya menempel ditembok. Draco memerangkap Percy di antara dirinya dan tembok, dengan tongkat berada tepat di kepala Percy.

"Tarik lagi kata-katamu atau—"

"Atau apa?" tantang Percy. Mata birunya penuh dengan kebencian. "Kau akan membunuhku? Seperti yang ayahmu lakukan?"

"Percy cukup!" teriak Ginny. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu!"

"Aku bukan ayahku." Bisik Draco dingin. Dia melepaskan Percy dan berjalan keluar dari balkon, menerobos kerumunan.

Ginny menghampiri Percy dan menampar pipinya. "Kau harus melakukan itu? Dia tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Dia menyentuhmu!" kata Percy sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku juga menyentuhnya! Aku bersenang-senang dengannya! Kenapa kau harus merusak semua itu!"

"Dia _pelahap maut _Ginny. Atau kau lupa? Pelahap Maut membunuh saudara kita."

"Tapi Draco tidak melakukan itu. Draco tidak pernah membunuh apapun atau siapapun. Dia bahkan tidak ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya."

"Sama sepertimu. Kau juga tidak tahu apapun tentangnya! Bangun Ginny, kau tidak seharusnya tertarik dengan orang seperti dia. Ada banyak pria lain yang lebih baik untukmu, kenapa, _kenapa _kau memilih orang sepertinya? Huh?"

Ginny mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya, menahan diri untuk tidak melancarkan kutukan _Bat-Bogey _pada kakaknya itu.

"Cukup." Hermione angkat bicara, matanya menatap kedua Weasley yang bersitegang di hadapannya. "Lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian secara pribadi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus semua orang dengar."

Ginny menatap Hermione, malu atas apa yang terjadi, lalu melirik Percy sekali lagi sebelum ia berlari keluar dari balkon.

* * *

Draco sangat marah. Dia tidak suka ketika orang-orang mencoba membandingkan dirinya dengan Lucius. Lucius memang ayahnya, tapi Draco tidak pernah merasakan emosi seperti yang setiap anak rasakan terhadap ayahnya. Sepanjang ingatan Draco, Lucius hanya melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang suatu akan mengurus semua kekayaannya saat ini. Lucius ingin Draco menjadi sepertinya. Tapi Draco tidak mau berakhir seperti ayahnya. Dia ingin sesuatu yang Potter miliki sekarang. Hidup sebenarnya. Teman sebenarnya. Cinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi Draco juga sadar, sampai kapanpun, Draco akan selalu menjadi seorang Malfoy dan hidup di bawah bayangan ayahnya dan kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Draco, tunggu!"

Draco berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Ginny berlari ke arahnya, kedua tangannya mengangkat gaunnya hingga lutut.

"Ginny, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk apa yang Percy katakan." Ginny menghela nafas. "Dia tidak berhak mengatakan itu."

Draco menatap gadis di hadapannya, emosinya campur aduk. Kenapa gadis ini membelanya? Kenapa gadis ini menerimanya begitu saja dengan tangan terbuka? Bahkan Granger, walau dia memperlakukan Draco dengan baik, masih memberikan batasan yang jelas antara dirinya dan Draco. Tapi itu mungkin karena Potter. Draco tahu Potter tidak suka Draco bekerja di tempat yang sama di ruangan yang sama dengan Granger.

"Kau bukan ayahmu. Aku bisa melihat itu. Kau tidak pernah seperti ayahmu."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" kata-kata Draco terucap dengan nada yang lebih kasar dari yang Draco perkirakan.

Ginny tidak terpengaruh dengan nada kasar Draco tadi. Ia hanya menatapnya iba, dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang Draco sadari sangat hangat dan cantik.

"Karena aku melihatmu saat kau kelas enam. Aku bisa melihat ketakutan dan keraguan di matamu, gesturmu berteriak meminta orang untuk menolongmu, untuk membebaskanmu. Jika kau seperti ayahmu, kau tidak akan ragu membunuh Dumbledore. Kau akan berdiri di Aula Besar, tidak peduli apa yang akan katakan atau lakukan, kemudian membunuhnya." Ginny mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Draco. Ia berkata pelan. "_Itu _kenapa aku tahu kau tidak seperti ayahmu."

Draco menelan ludah. "Aku masih Pelahap Maut," bisiknya getir. "Apa yang aku punya di lengan kiriku, tidak akan hilang selamanya."

Ginny menggeleng. "Mungkin tidak. Tapi kau bukan lukamu. Tanda di lenganmu ini menunjukkan apa saja yang sudah kau lalui. Semua yang menjadikanmu dirimu sekarang. Tanda ini, luka ini, tidak mengidentifikasikan siapa dirimu. Apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, _itu _yang dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco pelan. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

Ginny berkedip. Kenapa? Kenapa dia membela Draco di hadapan kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa dia mengejar Draco? Ginny tidak tahu semua itu! Yang ada di pikirannya, di hatinya, saat ini hanya dorongan untuk memastikan Draco baik-baik saja, dorongan untuk melindungi Draco, untuk membuat Draco tersenyum lagi.

Ginny tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi ia berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Draco. Ia bisa mendengar Draco menahan nafas. Draco tidak melakukan apapun selama beberapa saat, hingga Ginny merasakan lengan Draco mengalung di pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat. Saat Ginny membuka matanya, ia melihat mata kelabu tajam menatapnya, mata yang sepertinya bisa membaca apapun yang Ginny pikirkan.

"Wow."

"Wow."

Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Draco tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Senyuman yang membuat jantung Ginny berhenti sejenak.

Senyuman itu hilang secepat ia datang. Matanya menatap ke balik punggung Ginny.

Ginny memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan—"Dad."

"Ibumu mencarimu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita semua harus bicarakan." Kata Arthur Weasley tenang. Namun matanya menatap lurus pada Draco, yang balik memandangnya.

"Tapi aku—"

"_Sekarang, _Ginevra."

Ginny tersentak. Ayahnya tidak pernah membentaknya, tidak pernah _sekalipun_. Ginny mengangguk dan menoleh pada Draco, memberinya satu senyuman lemah dan berkata 'sampai nanti' tanpa suara. Draco mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya, menjauh dari Potter Manor dan ber-Dissapparate begitu ia keluar dari area bebas apparate.

* * *

Ginny tidak tahu berapa lama dia mengurung dirinya di kamar yang ia tempati selama dia dan Hermione merencanakan pernikahannya. Ginny juga tidak tahu kapan dia berhenti menangis. Dia hanya tahu matanya pasti terlihat sangat merah dan mungkin malah bengkak. Samar-samar, ia masih bisa mendengar suara kedua orangtuanya dan beberapa kakanya di kepalanya.

"_Dia seorang Malfoy!"_

"_Kelompoknya membunuh kakakmu!"_

"_Kau bisa memilih siapapun yang ada di dunia ini! Kau bisa memilih _wanita _dan kami tidak akan peduli! Tapi _jangan _anak itu!"_

Ginny membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal dan berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Kenapa semuanya harus rumit? Tidak ada apapun di antara Ginny dan Draco. Tidak ada! Mereka bahkan baru bertemu lagi di pesta itu. Mereka hanya berdansa bersama, tidak melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Kenapa, _kenapa, _mereka bereaksi seperti itu? Satu dansa dan satu ciuman, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan bersama!

Tok, tok, tok.

Ginny mengayunkan tongkatnya, membukakan kunci yang memberikannya ketenangan selama beberapa jam lalu, lalu kembali bergelung di atas kasur. Ginny merasakan seseorang duduk di ranjangnya dan perlahan mengusap rambutnya.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut Hermione menggetarkan telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Bisik Ginny dengan suara serak akibat berteriak dan menangis.

Hermione menghela nafas, dia tahu keluarga Weasley masih tidak begitu menyukai Draco. Bahkan suaminya pun tidak. Namun baik Hermione maupun Harry sadar semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dan bagi Hermione, Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan keduanya dengan sangat baik. Draco memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda dengan Lucius. Entah Draco selalu seperti itu atau semua kejadian yang terjadi di hidupnya membuatnya seperti itu, Hermione tidak tahu, tapi ia lega Draco sama sekali tidak seperti ayahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mengira mereka akan seperti itu. Bahkan Arthur bereaksi seperti itu."

"Dad bilang dia kecewa padaku." Ginny merangkak mendekati Hermione, menempatkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Hermione. "Dad tidak pernah membentakku atau berkata dia kecewa padaku, tapi—"

"Dia melakukan semua itu. Aku tahu."

"Tidak ada apapun di antara Draco dan aku. Kami hanya berdansa. _Well. _Dan ciuman. Satu kali. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kita. Kami tidak berkencan."

Hermione terus mengelus rambut Ginny. Sepertinya itu membuat Ginny sedikit tenang.

"Aku melihat kau dan Draco berdansa. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sesenang itu sejak perang." Hermione tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan aku yakin aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Draco Malfoy tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu. Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal tidak seperti itu."

Ginny tersenyum seiring dengan memorinya berdansa dengan Draco terulang di pikirannya. "Matanya sangat indah saat dia tertawa seperti itu." Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Ginny.

Hermione tersenyum, "Yeah? _Well. _Orang-orang menyebutnya Pangeran Slytherin. Aku yakin mereka punya alasan memanggilnya itu."

Kedua gadis melihat ke arah pintu saat Harry mengetuk dua kali.

"Hey Gin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry, menatap adik sahabatnya itu khawatir. Harry mungkin pernah berkencan dengan Ginny, tapi sekarang dia melihat Ginny sebagai adiknya. Hermione pernah berkata tentang bagaimana jika kedua orangtua Harry masih hidup dan mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Adik perempuan Harry mungkin akan mirip dengan Ginny. Dengan rambut merah Lily Potter dan mata cokelat James Potter. Harry langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makan siangnya ke toilet. Bayangan dia _mencium _seseorang yang _mungkin _mirip dengan adik perempuanmu membuat Harry mual. Sekarang Harry menyayangi Ginny seperti adiknya sendiri.

Ginny tersenyum dan mengangguk. Harry, Hermione dan (_surprise surprise_) Ron adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengkritiknya saat Arthur dan Molly menyuruhnya duduk di hadapan mereka dan kelima kakak laki-laki Ginny juga Harry dan Hermione.

"Bagus. Ayo kita ke bawah. Aku membuat _pancake _untuk sarapan. Aku bersumpah jika kita tidak cepat Ron akan menghabiskan semuanya—tunggu, bau apa itu? Oh Merlin." Harry berlari keluar dari kamar Ginny sambil berteriak, "RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DAPURKU!"

"Itu suamiku." Hermione memutar matanya. "Ayo, kau harus sarapan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau _harus _sarapan. Ini tidak baik bagi tubuhmu, Gin. Ayolah, sedikit saja. Oke? Aku tidak akan memaksamu sarapan dengan porsi Ron."

Ginny tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Hermione membimbingnya turun ke ruang makan.

* * *

Kembali ke The Burrow, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Bill, Fleur dan si kecil Victoire kembali ke rumah mereka. Charlie kembali ke Rumania. Percy kembali ke flatnya di London. George kembali ke flatnya dan Angelina. Ron kembali ditugaskan keluar.

Ginny tidak harus kembali ke Daily Prophet sampai dua hari lagi, jadi dia menghabiskan harinya di atas sapu, ratusan meter diatas tanah. Sejak dia keluar dari Holyhead Harpies tahun lalu, Ginny jarang sekali menggunakan sapu Firebolt yang dihadiahkan oleh Harry dan Hermione saat Ginny diterima di Holyhead Harpies. Sebagai reporter olahraga, Ginny sering berpindah tempat untuk menulis berita. Kesibukannya itu tidak memberinya banyak waktu untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan seperti sekarang.

Sejak kejadian di pesta pernikahan Harry dan Hermione minggu lalu, Ginny tidak bisa tidak memikirkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu. Dia memimpikan ciuman yang mereka bagi. Dia merindukan tawa dan senyum Draco. Ginny sangat ingin bertemu dengan Draco lagi. Namun disaat yang bersamaan dia takut dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Menghela nafas, Ginny mengangkat dagunya. Angin yang bertiup mulai kencang dan langit perlahan berubah kelabu. Ginny memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hujan turun tepat saat Ginny menutup pintu The Burrow.

The Burrow yang dulu selalu ramai dengan tujuh anak, sekarang sangat lengang dan sepi. Arthur, yang sekarang sudah pensiun, lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi yang dihadiahkan Harry untuknya. Molly menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyulam, sekarang dia sedang menyulam kaus kaki untuk bayi George dan Angelina yang akan lahir tiga bulan lagi. Ginny kembali ke kamarnya. Berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditempeli poster Holyhead Harpies, poster yang dia tempel saat dia masih berusia sembilan tahun.

Tok, tok.

Ginny duduk tegak. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara hujan membuat suara lainnya terdengar samar.

Tok, tok

Ginny menoleh ke arah jendela dan sangat terkejut melihat wajah yang menghiasi mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ginny melompat turun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan? Di luar hujan! Merlin lihat dirimu, basah kuyup seperti ini! Masuk, sekarang!"

Draco memanjat masuk ke kamar Ginny. Dia menyandarkan sapu yang dikendarainya di samping jendela. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengunci pintu juga memastikan tidak ada siapapun di luar bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Draco? Apa—"

"Aku bodoh."

"Maaf?"

Draco menarik nafas panjang. "Aku bodoh, oke?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Kata Draco. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan senyummu, tawamu, semua yang kita lakukan malam itu. Aku bodoh untuk datang kemari dan berharap kau merasakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak bisa diam di rumah dan bersikap seakan tidak apapun yang terjadi malam itu. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak menganggap semua itu penting. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan semua itu dari sistemku, jadi aku bisa maju terus dan melupakan semua itu. Aku tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan dan berandai-andai bagaimana jika aku tidak melakukan ini. Jadi—"

Ginny menarik kerah baju Draco, memaksanya untuk sedikit membungkuk, dan membungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." bisik Ginny. Dahinya menempel dengan dahi Draco.

"Lalu jangan berhenti." Bisik Draco. "Aku tahu aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Aku juga." Ginny menghela nafas berat. "Mereka akan membunuhmu."

"Lebih baik mereka membunuhku. Jika itu berarti aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih baik."

Ginny tersenyum dan mengecup Draco sekilas. "Jika mereka mau membunuhmu, mereka harus membunuhku terlebih dulu."

* * *

Kadang Hermione benci pekerjaannya. Kadang Hermione benci pekerjaan Harry.

Harry pergi ke Yunani selama sebulan. _Sebulan. _Hermione benci pekerjaan Harry. Kenapa Harry tidak berhenti bekerja dan melakukan apa yang Ron dan Neville lakukan sekarang. Neville mengajar di Hogwarts dan Ron mengambil alih bisnis George. Setidaknya Hermione bisa lebih sering melihatnya dan tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seseorang akan membunuhnya. Masalahnya, Harry senang menjadi seorang Auror. Harry mengaku saat ia kecil, dia ingin menjadi polisi. Sekarang cita-citanya sudah terwujud. Kurang lebih.

Hermione melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan yang terletak di pintu masuk rumahnya. Seorang Peri-Rumah muncul di hadapan Hermione, tersenyum begitu lebar sampai Hermione khawatir senyum itu akan membelah wajah si peri rumah menjadi dua.

"Mistress sudah pulang! Picky menunggu Mistress. Tadi Miss Gin-Gin datang dan menanyakan Mistress, Miss Gin-Gin sepertinya sakit, dia terlihat pucat." Kata si peri rumah.

_Ginny datang_?

"Terima kasih Picky. Aku akan menghubungi Ginny sekarang."

Ginny datang tidak sampai lima menit setelah Hermione meninggalkan pesan untuknya pada Molly. Seperti kata Picky tadi, Ginny terlihat pucat.

"Ginny! Apa yang terjadi, apa kau sakit?" Hermione menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat Ginny untuk mengecek suhu tubunya.

Ginny menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya—aku ingin bicara."

"Tentu. Ada apa?" Hermione menarik Ginny untuk duduk di sofa.

Ginny menggigit bibirnya, ia sangat gugup. "Aku—aku akan menjadi—aku akan memiliki—bayi." Gumam Ginny tanpa menatap Hermione.

"Bayi?" mata Hermione melebar. "Siapa?"

"Draco."

"Sejak kapan kalian…"

"Dua minggu setelah malam itu. Dia datang ke rumahku."

"Dia tahu?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Belum."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi," tangan Ginny menyentuh perutnya sendiri. "Ini sebagian dari diriku dan sebagian dari Draco. Aku—jika aku—aku menginginkannya."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ginny terlihat sudah menyayangi bayi yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Ginny terlihat sedikit lega. "Terima kasih Hermione. Aku pikir sebaiknya aku memberitahu orangtuaku dulu."

"Sebelum Draco?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyakiti Draco."

Hermione menghela nafas. Ginny punya alasan yang masuk akal. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Draco dari keluarganya sendiri. Hermione tahu dia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia berada di posisi Ginny.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Kau tidak boleh menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku tahu Molly bisa sangat merepotkan."

Ginny menghambur ke pelukan Hermione, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Hermione."

"Kapan saja, Gin. Kapan saja."

* * *

"_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi untuk tinggal dengan _dia_!"_

"Dia _punya nama, Mum. Namanya Draco. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Aku ingin anakku mengenal ayahnya."_

"_Tidak! Kau akan menyingkirkannya. Sekarang."_

"_Menyingkirkannya? Kau mau aku membunuh anakku sendiri?"_

"Itu _belum seorang anak. Belum."_

"_Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku pergi sekarang."_

"_Kau _tidak akan _pergi!"_

"_Aku _akan _pergi. Singkirkan tanganmu dari tasku!"_

"_Jangan bicara padaku seperti itu Ginevra! Aku ibumu!"_

"_Berhenti menarik-narik ta—AAAH!"_

"_Ginny!"_

Ginny membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat matanya sakit jadi ia menutup matanya lagi. Ia mencoba bergerak untuk memutar tubuhnya agar memunggungi sumber cahaya itu, tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya mengerang.

Lalu ia ingat.

Sakit dan darah di antara kakinya.

Tangan Ginny refleks menyentuh perutnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia bahkan tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan bayinya.

"Gin? Kau sudah sadar." Ron cepat-cepat menghampiri adik perempuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Ginny.

"Umm, kau jatuh dari tangga. Kau dan Mum bertengkar lalu kau jatuh dari tangga—"

"Bukan itu," potong Ginny. "Apa yang terjadi pada bayiku?"

Ron terlihat tidak nyaman di kursinya, dia tidak menatap Ginny saat dia berkata, "Aku minta maaf."

Ginny mendengar lengkingan pilu memenuhi ruangan. Lalu ia sadar itu suaranya sendiri.

* * *

"Ginny."

"Pergi."

"Gin."

"_Pergi_."

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Molly sudah terkubur ratusan meter di bawah tanah sekarang. Tatapan Ginny yang penuh dengan benci bagai pisau yang menyayat Molly dalam. Ginny tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun selain Hermione, Ron dan Harry. Itu membuat Molly dan Arthur sangat sedih.

"Ginny, tolong, biarkan aku membantumu." Pinta Molly pada putri satu-satunya itu.

"Aku mau Draco."

"Ginny—"

"Aku hanya mau Draco. Aku mau Draco."

"Tapi dia tidak ada disini. Aku ada disini."

"AKU TIDAK MAU KAU DISINI!"

Hening. Molly tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan putrinya. Ginny, putrinya sendiri, tidak menginginkannya?

Pintu kamar Ginny terbuka, memperlihatkan Ron Weasley dan Draco Malfoy. Draco setengah berlari melewati Ron dan langsung memerangkap Ginny dalam pelukannya. Ginny terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco, mencengkram sweater yang dikenakan Draco erat-erat.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Dia tidak bisa ada disini!" Molly terlihat emosi dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Mum! Cukup!" Ron menghampiri ibunya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Ginny tanpa memperdulikan protes Molly.

Sementara itu, Ginny masih berada di pelukan Draco. Draco tidak berkata apapun atau melakukan apapun selain memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Ia menunggu sampai tangisan Ginny reda sebelum ia melakukan apapun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Ginny pelan, ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Weas—maksudku Ron memberitahuku. Dia memberitahuku semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

Draco mengangguk. "Semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

Ginny mundur sedikit dan menyentuh pipi Draco. "Aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan itu."

Draco tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kening Ginny. "Aku hanya berharap aku ada disana untukmu dan semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hey, hey," Draco mengangkat dagu Ginny. "Ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku kehilangan anak kita." Ginny merasakan airmata menggenang di matanya.

"Kau disini dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku bisa saja kehilanganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku kehilanganmu."

Ginny tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Draco, Draco yang manis dan perhatian, bersikap sangat menyebalkan saat mereka masih di Hogwarts. Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa melihat Draco yang _ini_? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Ginny tidak mau kembali ke The Burrow. Sebagian dari dirinya menyalahkan keluarganya atas kehilangannya. Jadi Ginny tinggal di Potter Manor sekarang. Ginny bisa saja tinggal di Malfoy Manor bersama Draco, tapi Draco sedang melakukan renovasi besar-besaran di rumahnya untuk menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada masa saat rumah itu menjadi markas Pelahap Maut. Bahkan Draco tinggal bersama Theo untuk sementara waktu sampai semuanya selesai. Harry tentu tidak keberatan dan Hermione sangat senang.

Ginny sering memikirkan anaknya, bayi perempuannya. Ya, bayi perempuan. Ginny mengetahui itu dari Hermione sebelum dia keluar dari St Mungo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gin?"

Ginny terbangun dari lamunannya dan sadar dimana ia sekarang. Harry dan Hermione berdebat tentang warna cat untuk _nursery room _untuk anggota keluarga mereka yang baru. Harry ingin merah dan emas, warna Gryffindor. Sementara Hermione ingin kamar itu didekor dengan tema warna hijau yang lembut.

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Tidak keduanya."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak? Warna Gryffindor bagus!" protes Harry.

Ginny memutar matanya. "Anak itu bahkan belum lahir dan kau sudah menekannya untuk masuk Gryffindor? Jangan! Saranku pakai warna _orange_."

"_Orange_? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Hush Harry. _Orange _seperti apa, Gin?"

"Yang agak gelap. Dan dipadu dengan aksen berwarna abu jadi tidak terlalu monoton dan unisex juga. Itu yang ada dipikiranku saat aku—" Ginny terdiam.

Harry dan Hermione tahu apa maksud Ginny. Sejak Ginny keluar dari rumah sakit, dia menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Dia tidak mau bicara pada keluarganya kecuali Ron. Bahkan di sekitar Ron, Harry dan Hermione, Ginny tidak lagi Ginny yang mereka kenal. Ia lebih pendiam dan seringkali melamun. Harry ingat cerita Hermione saat ia dan Ginny pergi makan siang bersama di London Muggle, bagaimana Ginny selalu terlihat sedih setiap kali dia melihat anak perempuan bersama ibu mereka. Keputusasaan dan kerinduan di matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Hanya ketika Draco datang berkunjung Ginny bisa tersenyum lagi. Pria pirang itu selalu bisa membuat Ginny tersenyum, bahkan satu kali dia pernah membuat Ginny tertawa. Semua orang yang melihat mereka tahu mereka sempurna untuk satu sama lain. Draco bisa membuat Ginny tersenyum dan tertawa, Ginny bisa membuat Draco memperlihatkan sisinya yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada orang lain sebelumnya.

Keluarga Weasley masih menolak melihat itu, masih berpikir bahwa Ginny bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari Draco. Mungkin mereka benar. Tapi masalahnya, apa Ginny akan bahagia dengan orang lain selain Draco?

"Maaf. Aku—sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku." Ginny berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione memandang punggung sahabatnya sedih. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang Ginny lalui.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Arthur." Ucap Harry setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. "Mereka tidak bisa terus melakukan ini padanya. Dia baru saja kehilangan bayinya, dia akan mati jika mereka terus memaksanya untuk menjauhi Draco."

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau benar. Ginny akan membenci mereka selamanya jika mereka terus melakukan ini. Sebagian diri Ginny menyalahkan mereka atas kematian Lyla."

"Lyla?"

"Bayinya. Ginny memanggilnya Lyla setiap kali dia membicarakan bayinya." Hermione menghela nafas dan bersandar ke bahu Harry. "Dan setiap kali dia bermimpi buruk."

Harry mengecup kening Hermione. "Mimpinya masih ada? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah tahun."

"Ginny kehilangan _anaknya, _Harry. Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Harry tampak berpikir. Dia tidak suka melihat Ginny seperti ini. Baru kemarin Harry bicara pada Ron, tentang kondisi Ginny yang sepertinya tidak membaik. Mereka berdua khawatir, mereka berdua akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ginny bahagia lagi. Ron bilang dia akan bicara dengan orangtuanya hari, berusaha membuat mereka mengerti. Harry tahu Arthur sudah mulai goyah saat Ginny masuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi lain cerita dengan Molly. Wanita itu sangat keras kepala.

"Aku rasa aku perlu bicara dengan Malfoy."

* * *

Ginny tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di Malfoy Manor. Tidak sebelum ataupun setelah tempat itu direnovasi. Hermione pernah bercerita padanya saat ia dan Harry dan Ron disekap di Malfoy Manor. Kata Hermione, tempat itu sangat menyeramkan. Tapi sekarang, Ginny tidak melihat bangunan itu menyeramkan. Draco bilang dia tidak mengubah denah dari rumah yang sudah ditinggali keluarganya selama beberapa abad ini. Dia hanya mengubah beberapa hal seperti tamannya, seluruh interior dan warnanya.

"Apa kau merubah ruang bawah tanah juga Draco?" suara Luna menggema di Ballroom Malfoy Manor. Dia dan Ron ikut dengan Ginny untuk mengunjungi rumah Draco karena Ron tidak mau membiarkan Ginny pergi sendirian.

"Ya. Tapi aku mengubahnya jadi gudang. Aku menyimpan semua barang yang tidak berbahaya tapi tidak berguna disana. Aku membakar semua barang yang berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan." Jawab Draco sambil membuka pintu yang menuju teras belakang Malfoy Manor dan menghadap langsung ke taman belakang.

"Ronald lihat! Winghip Mimbeltro!" Luna mengapit lengan Ron dan menyeretnya ke taman belakang Malfoy Manor.

"Pasangan yang aneh." Gumam Draco, memandang pasangan itu menghampiri air mancur di tengah taman.

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Kita tidak lebih baik, kan?"

Draco menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Ia meraih tangan Ginny dan menggenggam jemarinya erat. "Ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Draco membawa Ginny ke sisi lain taman. Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan bunga berbagai warna. Draco berhenti di depan satu sudut yang dipenuhi bunga mawar putih. Ginny melihat sebuah plakat di antara bunga putih tersebut, ia membaca tulisan di atasnya dan seketika matanya terasa panas.

_In loving memory of our little angel_

_Lyla Malfoy_

_I loved you from the moment I knew you were there. You will be loved and our love will find you wherever you are._

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ginny, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia mengetahui nama yang diberikan Ginny untuk bayi itu dari Harry, saat ia mengejutkan Draco dengan muncul di depan Malfoy manor, memintanya untuk datang ke The Burrow. Draco menyukai nama itu. Dia juga, merasa sangat sedih saat tahu Ginny kehilangan anaknya, anak mereka berdua. Tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisinya itu pada Ginny, Draco tahu dia harus menjadi kuat untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Ginny, ia mengusap pipinya, menghapus airmata yang tadi turun.

Draco tersenyum dan menyelipkan rambut Ginny ke belakang telinganya. "Menikah denganku Ginny."

"Apa?" Ginny mendongak kaget.

Draco tersenyum lagi, kali ini ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dengan cincin berlian didalamnya. "Menikah denganku. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku tanpamu."

Ginny tersenyum begitu lebar, namun senyum itu menghilang secepat ia muncul. "Draco, keluargaku—"

"Tidak apa-apa Gin."

Ginny dan Draco menoleh. Mereka melihat Ron berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, tangannya mengalung di bahu Luna. Ron tersenyum pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah bicara pada Dad, dia memberikan ijinnya. Bill, Charlie dan George juga. Jangan khawatir tentang Mum atau Percy, kau tahu bagaimana mereka. Terlalu keras kepala kadang." Ron menghela nafas mengingat bagaimana reaksi Molly dan Percy saat ia, Harry dan Draco berada di The Burrow.

"Kata seorang pria yang punya _emotional range _sebesar sendok teh." Kata Luna.

Ron cemberut.

Ginny tersenyum, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Selama dia menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia, itu cukup untukku." Lalu Ron mendelik pada Draco. "Jika dia menyakitimu, aku dan Harry tidak akan segan membelah pria ini menjadi dua dan mengumpannya pada Hippogriff."

Ginny tertawa dan menoleh pada Draco, dengan senyum tercerah yang pernah ia pasang di wajahnya sejak ia kehilangan Lyla;

"Ya, Draco. Aku mau menikahimu."

* * *

Hi! thx for reading my fic

xoxo

nessh


End file.
